The Princess and the Moon Cat
by ShadoeFox
Summary: This is a fairy tale explaining how the Moon cats came to be members of the Lunar Court. Just an idea I had, and would love to hear comments on, even though it was a kinda sudden idea.


****

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, much less the moon cats or moon princess or moon kingdom. I just had this idea and figured "WHAT THE HELL" while waiting for my pre-readers to get in touch with me about "The Kingdom Comes Again" Chapter 7.

****

The Princess and the Moon Cats

A fairy tail from the Silver Millennium

Once, Long ago, there was a pretty little Moon Princess, and she was very lonely. Her mother was oh so busy being queen, and she had no one to play with in the whole palace. This being so, she decided to take a walk.

So, out the Princess went, admiring the rose's, and the poppy's, and the Orchids as she walked, running giggling through the hedge maze, and dashing playfully through the falling cherry blossoms. Her fun didn't last, however, because she was alone.

Sighing, she thought to herself "I wish I could find a friend, to keep me company." She thought. 

Walking slowly again, she found something odd. It seems a tree had fallen down from the royal woods outside, and knocked over part of the wall.

The Princess was a good girl, but very adventurous, and made a decision. "I will go out side the palace and find myself a friend!" she thought.

And quick like a bunny, she hopped up on the log, and ran out the hole, and soon found herself in the woods.

At first the little Princess enjoyed walking through the woods. They were very pretty and smelled so nice. She giggled at the dancing bee's and smiled to the prancing deer, as it wandered by. But soon she realized she was lost.

"Where am I?" She sniffled, a little scared, and a lot lost. "How do I get home?"

She sat down, tears flowing down her cheeks as she thought about what she should do. She sniffled, and quietly cried to her self.

Then she heard someone else crying, and looked up. The Princess, soft hearted girl that she was, forgot her own tears, and walked to the other sad voice. She wanted to help the poor person, you see.

Coming over a little hill, she saw a big hole in the ground. Looking into it she found the crying person. But it wasn't a person at ALL! It was a little gray kitten, who looked oh so sad.

"Are you alright?" asked the little girl?

The kitten looked up, and blinked. "No, I am trapped in this hole, and can't get out!"

"Why don't you climb out?" The little Princess asked.

"The soil is to soft, and I can't get a grip with my claws."

The princess said "Oh. Well, I can help you." the little Princess quickly fetched over a LONG stick, and slid it into the hole. The grateful moon cat climbed up the stick, and sighed in relief. "Thank you. I owe you my life. What can I do to repay you?" the little gray kitten said.

"Would you be my friend?" asked the little Princess. "My name is Serenity, like my mommy the Queens." She said proudly.

"My name is Hera." Said the kitten. "And yes I would very much like to be your friend.

The little Princess squealed and giggled. Then she grew sad again. "What is wrong?" Asked the kitten.

"I forgot, I am lost and do not know my way home." The Princess said with a sniff.

The kitten patted her knee, with her paw. "Do not worry, little Princess." She said. "I am from these woods, and my mother, and my father showed me all over. I will help you find your home."

And with that the two new friends set off. They looked to the west, and found no palace, though they did find a couple of other Moon Cat kittens. "Do you know where the Palace is?" they asked them?

"No." Said the kittens, "It is not to the west. Look to the North, there is a man that may know." 

Off the two friends, soon finding the Man. "No, little Princess, the palace is not this way. Try to the south, you may find it there. Do you know the way, little kitten?" 

"I know the way to the South, Sir. Thank you." Said the Kitten, and off they went.

In the south they found a lake, and a wolf sitting looking at the water. The kitten was afraid but the princess was not. "Do you know where the Palace is, Mr. Wolf?" She asked.

The wolf, an old gray beast smiled to the Princess. "Why yes, I do. Would you like me to lead you there?"

With a nod and a smile the Princess and Kitten followed him to the east, and soon they found palace, and the hole in the wall, and an oh so worried queen who gasped when she saw the Wolf, the Kitten and the Princess. 

"Mommy!" Cried the little Princess, who hugged the Queen oh so tight.

"Where have you been, little one?" Asked the Queen, smiling at her daughter, and looking at her odd companions.

"Traveling with my new friends!" The little Princess said proudly, pointing to the kitten, and the slowly leaving wolf. 

"Why are you leaving, Mr. Wolf?" The Princess asked?

The wolf smiled at the now happy girl. "My kind wander, little Princess, it is how we are. We have no safe haven, and most of your kind do not love us."

The Queen smiled. "Then the Moon will be safe for you, Mr. Wolf, for you helped my daughter, it is the least I can do."

With a smile, the old wolf nodded to the lovely Queen. "Then I wander to tell my brethren there is a place for us, and we will always love the Moon and her Queen." he promised, and then ran off like a young pup again.

"And you little kitten?" The Queen asked.

"I must go home soon, but I wonder if I might come again?" The kitten asked, shyly.

"Of course, for you are my Daughters friend, and always welcome in the Palace." Smiling down. "Who knows, a little Princess might need to be shown her way again!" The mother teased her Daughter.

The Kitten, and the Princess giggled, and played on many occasions.

Eventually, one grew to be queen, and the other became her advisor. And when both had their own daughters, they played together.

And this is why all Wolves call to the Moon, for they love the Moon, and her Kingdom,quite well. 

And that is how the Moon cats joined the Moon Kingdom as its wisest advisors, and closest friends. As for the little Moon on their foreheads? Well that's another story.

AN: Oh MY god. I just did a Waff! (Begins planning Barneys death, to regain his masculine honor.)

Seriously though, I partially just had this odd idea while writing my Ranma/Sailor Moon crossover, cause I was looking at my cat and wondered where Luna and Artemis comes from. I also wanted to see if I could write something for little kids, just out of curiosity. Now, any parents out there with a Sailor Moon fan kid has a new story for bed time, or not. Read and Review, anyway. I am curious how this turned out.

As for the wolf part, I got sick of the wolf always getting the 'Big Bad' crap. They are lovely animals, very loyal, and rarely want to snack on people (First off, we smell and taste bad. Second we are stringy, and finally, we fight back WAY to well. Nope, give a wolf stupid deer any day. Preferably without antlers.)


End file.
